Conventional piles are metal tubes having either a circular or a rectangular cross-section. Such piles are mounted in the ground to provide a support structure for the construction of superstructures. The piles are provided in sections, such as seven-foot sections, that are driven into the ground.
Some piles have a cutting tip that permits them to be rapidly deployed. By rotating the pile, the blade pulls the pile into the ground, thus greatly reducing the amount of downward force necessary to bury the pile. For example, a pile may include a tip that is configured to move downward into the soil at a rate of three inches for every full revolution of the pile (3 inch pitch). Since pre-drilling operations are unnecessary, the entire pile may be installed in under ten minutes. Unfortunately, the rotary action of the pile also loosens the soil which holds the pile in place. This reduces the amount of vertical support the pile provides. Traditionally, grout is injected around the pile in an attempt to solidify the volume around the pile and thus compensate for the loose soil. The current method of grout deployment is less than ideal. The addition of grout to the area around the pile typically is uncontrolled and attempts to deploy grout uniformly about the pile have been unsuccessful. Often the introduction of the grout itself can cause other soil packing problems, as the soil must necessarily be compressed by the introduction of the grout. A new method for injecting grout around a pile would be advantageous.